RolePlayer
by ahncayra
Summary: Aku tidak menyangka akan begini senangnya bermain ini, bertemu dengannya meskipun hanya lewat layar datar. bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan memainkan peran orang, aku sebegini berperasaannya terhadap dia perasaan yang benar-benar nyata...
1. Chapter 1

"**ROLEPLAYER"**

**AHN CAYRA**

Disclaimer Masashi kishimoto

"Coba lihat, aku baru saja menemukan permainan baru yang menarik !"

"wah.. permainan apa itu?"

"hm mereka menyebutnya "Roleplayer".

"Permainan jenis apa itu ?, perasaan aku baru mendengarnya"

"aduh kau ini kudet sih, mana tau permainan seperti itu"

"Roleplayer itu adalah dunia dimana kita bisa memparodikan artis atau idola kita bisa itu artis k-pop j-pop atau apapun, melalui akun sosial media seperti diMacebook ataupun twittop dan... bla..bla..bla"

.

Itulah kicauan pagi ini yang terdengar di kelasku, ntah apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang suatu yang mereka sebut role..play atau apalah tidak penting itu, yang sekarang sedang heboh di sekolahku.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang temanku yang sedang bergosip tadi pun menghampiriku yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan tidak penting mereka.

"Hey sakura kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Kau ingin bermain RolePlayer tidak ? kami semua sepakat akan masuk di agency Roleplayer yang tadi ku bicarakan, kalau kau mau aku akan membuatkan akun untukmu. Bagaimana sakura ?" tanya ino temanku,

"Tidak, kalian saja aku sedang malas bermain tidak penting begitu" jawabku,

"ah kau ini tidak asik sakura, ayo ikut saja. Kebetulan kau kan sedang jomblo, mana tau kau bertemu seseorang yang bisa menjadi couplemu" ujar temanku tenten merekomendasikan,

"couple?" tanyaku,

"iya couple, di roleplayer kau juga bisa menjalin hubungan seperti layaknya artis beneran gitu sakura, mana tau ketemu yang cocok benar tidak ten ?" cetus ino lagi,

"ahh, terserah kalian sajalah. Aku ikut saja". Balasku mengalah.

"Yes, kalau begitu kita sudah lengkap aku, sakura, tenten, dan hinata, jadi akan aku booking artisnya untuk kalian, kita akan berada di agency yang sama" ujar ino semangat.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk lemah, malas berdebat dengan ketiga temanku ini. Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana menariknya permainan konyol itu.

.

.

.

TBC...

Hai minna, maaf kalau penulisan atau kata-katanya cukup berantakan. Aku masih newbie disini.

Sangat diharapkan reviewnya, flame juga boleh asal membangun

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca


	2. Chapter 2

**"ROLEPLAYER"**

**Ahn Cayra**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah akupun tiba dirumah dan langsung menuju kamarku. Entah mengapa hari ini mood ku tidak sedang baik. Bahkan aku menolak ajakan makan siang teman-temanku.

Tiba-tiba hpku berdering, ino menelponku. Dengan malaspun aku mengangkat telponnya.

"Ya ino, ada apa ?" jawab ku langsung to the point.

"Hei sakura, aku menelpon cuma ingin bilang. Agency yang aku janjikan tadi pagi ditwitpop ternyata sudah penuh charanya, hany kau yang tidak dapat. Bagaimana ini ? Aku carikan agency lain saja ya untukmu ?" Tanyanya langsung,

Aku yang bingung tidak mengerti akan penjelasannya tentang agency apalah itupun hanya mengiyakan saja. Aku sedang malas untuk mengatakan tidak yang nantinya pasti berakhir ocehan panjang oleh nya.

"Baiklah ino terserah kau saja" jawabku,

"Oke, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya saki"ujar nya dan langsung mematikan telpon.

.

.

.

Malamnya setelah selesai acara makan malam bersama keluarga ku, aku pun langsung ke kamarku berniat melanjutkan pr yang diberikan oleh guru paling pemalas disekolah yaitu kakashi sensei.

Tiba-tiba hp ku pun berdering kembali. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa kali hari ini hp ku berdering terus. Ternyata hanya sms dari ino,

_From : Ino-pig_

_Saki, aku sudah membuat akun untuk mu. Jadi kau bisa login sekarang. Walau pun beda agency aku tetap menjadi temanmu disana hihi._

_Oh iya ini akun twitpop roleplayer mu jiyeontara_ pass: fore****. Kita akan memerankan artis k-pop hihi._

Aku yang membacanya pun langsung mengerutkan kening. Apa-apan ini dia bahkan membuat passwordnya atas nama jidatku. Cih ino memang harus diberi pelajaran besok. Ngomong-ngomong tentang k-pop aku cukup tau banyak tentang k-pop, tapi aku tidak tau bahwa ino akan membuat akunnya dari artis k-pop. Ya tidak apalah tidak buruk juga untuk mencoba mana tau aku bisa fansgirling tentang artis idolaku disitu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah pun aku pun berniat langsung tidur, namun entah mengapa aku jadi tertarik dengan roleplayer itu, entah seperti apa permainan itu aku harus mencari tahunya. Lalu aku pun langsung membuka jejaring sosial twitpop tersebut dan langsung login dengan akun yang diberikan oleh ino tadi. Setelah login aku pun langsung mendapat interaksi dari beberapa orang yang aku kenal avatarnya, ya itu artis-artis k-pop. Dan aku pun langsung mengerti permainan ini. Kita hanya memerankan idola kita saja hanya nama dan foto nya saja, selebihnya adalah sifat asli kita sendiri.

Interaksi dari Roleplayer-roleplayer itu tersebutpun hanya berisi "salam kenal dan permintaan follback saja", jadi agency yang tadi dibilang ino ternyata ada tempat suatu kumpulan dari artis atau roleplayer yang bernaung didalam agency tersebut, jadi ceritanya kita benar-benar seperti dalam dunia para artis, karena kita pun juga punya tempat pertama untuk memulainya. Karena agency ku ini bebas uname jadi kami bisa dengan hanya memakai uname nama artis tersebutnya saja. Namun ada juga yang bisa memakai nama agencynya sesuai rules atau peraturan yang dibuat oleh agency tersebut. Kita juga diboleh kan untuk mencari couple atau pasangan, baik sesama agency ataupun agency lainnya.

Setelah melihat-lihat aku pun memulai interaksi pertama ku dengan mengetweet sebuat tweet yang ku tuliskan "salam kenal, aku baru disini" lalu tweet ku pun langsung ramai dibalas oleh para sesama anggota diagency tersebut. Aku sangat senang tweet ku dibalas orang diagency tersebut sangat ramah dan baik. Aku tidak menyangka akan seseru ini bermain roleplayer ini.

.

.

Esoknya disekolah, teman-temanku pun langsung bercerita tentang mereka di roleplayer tersebut, bahkan yang sangat membuat kami semua terkejut adalah ino dengan mudahnya bahkan sudah mendapatkan couple. Dia bahkan

seperti orang yang benar-benar sedang kasmaran. Ck..ck ino..

Saat jam istirahat aku dan ino pun langsung menuju ke kantin, tenten dan hinata akan menyusul karena mereka harus ke ruang rapat osis di karena kan mereka anggota osis. Setelah sampai dikantin dan memesan makanan kami pun langsung duduk dikantin, lalu tiba-tiba dering hp berbunyi aku mendapatkan notif dari twitpop, aku pun langsung membukanya ternyata aku mendapatkan interaksi dari salah seorang anggota agencyku di roleplayer dia memainkan chara dari baekhyun exo,

_" baekhyunxo : sorry telat, salam kenal ya jiyeontara_."_

Aku pun langsung membalas tweet tersebut..

_" jiyeontara_ Salam kenal kembali :)) RT baekhyunxo : sorry telat, salam kenal ya jiyeontara_"_

Lalu tweet kami pun mulai berlanjut dengan dia yang mulai membalas "lagi apa?" Dan seterusnya bahkan sampai pulang sekolah pun kami masih bertweet ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sudah lumayan panjangkah ceritanya ? Gomen lagi kalau ficnya kacau balau hehe. Sasuke sasorinya belum muncul, unamenya juga asal-asalan. Terima kasih yang sudah mereview. Sekali lagi review nya juga diharapkan :)

Ly Melia : salam kenal juga ya, ini sudah diupdate :)

GaemSJ : wah main rp juga, salam kenal juga aku rp sehun wkwk.


	3. Chapter 3

**ROLEPLAYRER**

**Ahn Cayra**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aneh rasanya, gara-gara memainkan peran idol di roleplayer itu saja bisa membuat aku jadi ketagihan seperti ini, bahkan saat di sekolah, di rumah atau kapan pun mempunyai waktu luang aku selalu memainkan roleplayer tersebut. Entah mengapa roleplayer ini sangat membuatku nyaman bukan hanya aku saja tapi juga teman-temanku, di mulai dari orang-orang di akun tersebut sangat baik, ramah dan banyak hal lainnya yang menyenangkan disitu.

Oh iya bahkan kami sudah saling tukar menukar personal account atau akun asli kami satu sama lain termasuk juga dengan akun baekhyun dan chanyeol, yang baru ku ketahui ternyata kakak kelas di sekolahku, walaupun aslinya aku belum pernah melihat mereka ataupun bertemu dengan mereka tapi dari avatarnya saja sangat jelas bahwa mereka sangat tampan. Padahal akun baekhyun yang bernama sasori tersebut sudah sangat penasaran dan ingin bertemu denganku, namun akunya saja yang belum terlalu berani atau mungkin aku terlalu malu. sedikit rahasia, sebenarnya aku sudah mulai suka dengan pemilik akun baekhyun tersebut, ya mungkin karena terbiasa bermention-ria dengannya dan akun tersebut juga salah satu alasan yang membuatku ketagihan disini ckck. Dan akun temannya kak sasori pemilik akun chanyeol itu bernama sasuke, hm namanya terasa sangat familiar bukan?

Saat dalam perjalanan kekantin bersama ketiga temanku, aku yang tengah asik memainkan rp di telepon genggamku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang err..sangat tampan sekali. Aku yang sempat panglingpun langsung membungkuk segera mengucapkan maaf.

"Gomen kak, aku tidak sengaja" ujarku sedikit takut

Lalu dia menjawab dengan suara yang datar namun ketus,

"Saat sedang berjalan gunakanlah matamu ke depan, bukan ke arah teleponmu pink, cih mengganggu saja" ujarnya sambil melaluiku,

"Heee, apa-apaan dia masa dia menganggap aku mengganggunya, menyebalkan bukan?" ujarku cemberut sambil melihat kearah teman-temanku,

"Ehh, ino tenten hinata kenapa kalian malah bengong begitu?" Ujarku bingung,

"Oh my god, sakura kau baru saja berbicara dengan seorang idola"cetus ino semangat,

"Wah bukankah dia sangat tampan" sekarang tenten yang kembali berucap,

"E-eh benar sekali ino-chan tenten-chan"ucap hinata mengikuti,

"Kalian ini sedang bicara apa sih, seorang idola? Tampan? Apa maksudnya ? Apakah laki-laki tadi maksud kalian?"Ucapku penuh tanya,

"Iyaaa sakura-chan"ucap mereka berbarengan,

Aku yang bingung pun langsung menggeleng kepala, "tampan sih tapi kalau bicaranya ketus begitu?"Ucapku dalam hati.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang tampan, kenapa wajah lelaki tadi tampak seperti tidak asing ya bagiku, dia sangat mirip seseorang, ya seseorang! Ah apakan mungkin dia? Aku harus menanyakan pada mereka siapa laki-laki itu.

"Ano laki-laki itu, memang dia siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Astaga sakura kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa dia?" Tanya tenten, yang kubalas dengan gelengan kepala,

"Dasar saku-jidat kau ini yang tahunya apa sih, baekhyunmu saja ya, dia itu adalah ketua osis kita masa kau tidak tau sih percuma saja kau mempunyai jidat yang lebar ckckck" ucap ino panjang lebar,

"Ya kenapa malah bawa-bawa baekhyun sih, aku kan hanya tanya saja" ucapku kesal, ino dan dua temanku yang lainnya tahu jika aku menyukai pemilik akun baekhyun.

"D-dia kak sasuke ketua osis kita sakura-chan" ucap hinata lembut,

"Oh sasuke "ucapku pelan, "eh apa sasuke? Bukan kah itu nama si pemilik akun chanyeol? Eh dia ketua osis apakah benar itu dia, berarti dia juga kenal kak sasori bukan?, ahh ya pasti dia kenal kan mereka temenan"ucapku dalam hati

"Saku kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang bengong?"Ucap ino mengagetkanku,

"Eh, bukan apa-apa ino, ayo kita lanjut ke kantin perut ku sudah mulai berbunyi" ucapku sambil mengajak teman-temanku menuju ke kantin.

.

.

.

Kring..

Kring..

Bel pulang sekolahpun sudah berbunyi, aku yang sedang menyusun bukupun bergegas memasukannya kedalam tas, rasanya hari ini aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera sampai dirumah, aku benar-benar butuh ke pulau kapuk segera. Ketika sedang berangan tentang tempat tidur, lagi-lagi aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat berjalan keluar kelas. "Entah kali ini aku akan mendapat amarah seperti apa"ucapku sial dalam hati, lalu aku segara membungkuk untuk meminta maaf lagi.

"Gomen-ne aku tidak melihat, mataku di depan tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"ucapku buru-buru. Dia tidak langsung menjawab namun beberapa saat kemudian dia terdengar tertawa sangat pelan, aku pun langsung mendongakkan kepalaku pelan untuk melihat orang itu.

"Jadi kau memangnya, matamu.. tidak melihat kedepan ya selama ini" ucapnya sambil sesekali menahan tawa

Aku benar-benar merutuki ucapanku tadi, aduh gara-gara si akun chanyeol tadi ucapan seperti itu malah keluar. Dia pun kembali bersuara,

"Gomen aku jadi tertawa begini, sebenarnya akulah yang harus meminta maaf aku yang tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi padahal kau sedang asik berjalan keluar dari kelas tadi"ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, ah dia juga sangat tampan,

"E-eh iya tidak apa-apa kok kak, mungkin aku juga salah berjalan sambil melamun hehe"ucapku sambil nyengir ditambah merona akibat senyumnya tadi.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu mungkin kita berdua ya salah" ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa ringan. Dan akupun hanya melemparkan senyum manisku padanya.

"Tunggu dulu, hm aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu?"ujarnya tiba-tiba

"E-eh melihatku? mukaku begitu pasaran kali kak" jawabku memalukan. Lagi-lagi aku merutuki ucapanku.

"Haha bukan karena itu"ucapnya sambil tertawa lalu dia melanjutkan lagi, " bukankah kau sakura-chan?"Tanyanya,

"Eh bagaimana mana dia bisa tau namaku?"Ucapku lagi dalam hati. "D-dari mana kakak tau namaku?" Tanyaku penasaran, diapun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke hadapanku,

"Perkenalkan sakura-chan, aku sasori. Senang akhirnya berjumpa denganmu"ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"E-eh sasori? Berarti dia pemilik akun baekhyun? Benarkah ?" Ucapku dalam hati

Ya tuhan jantung ku berdegup kencang, dia sasori berarti dia pemilik akun baekhyun dan sekarang dia dihadapanku, bukankah ini kebetulan atau takdir aku bertemu dua pria tampan dalam satu hari...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 update, boleh kasih saran lagi ya apa yang kurang dichapter kali ini.**

**Oh ya terima kasih juga atas sarannya, AnGgi Cherryblossom Aku sudah memperbaikinya di chapter ini apakah sudah terlihat bagus? Hehe :))**

**Sekali lagi Reviewnya sangat diharapkan ya :))**


End file.
